1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structural system including metal framed wall sections, posts, truss sections and roof sections.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For centuries, home builders in the United States have made wood their material of choice because of its satisfactory performance, abundant supply and relatively low cost. However, recent increases and unpredictable fluctuations in the price of framing lumber, as well as concerns with its quality, are causing builders and other providers of affordable housing to seek alternative building products.
Use of steel framing in the residential market has increased over the past several years. Its price stability, consistent quality, similarity to conventional framing, and resistance to fire, rot and termites have attracted the attention of many builders and designers.
The price of steel is stable. Mills can guarantee prices two or three years in advance, whereas lumber yards cannot guarantee a price 30 days out. Uniformity is another advantage over lumber. When the lumber a contractor has ordered arrives, the contractor must be selective about which pieces he will use because not all of the lumber is uniform.
Steel framing can be used to build wall sections and trusses like conventional framing. Steel framed wall sections are typically formed from an upper and lower track with a plurality of spaced apart C-shaped studs arranged at predetermined intervals between the top and bottom tracks. Construction details of the intersection between load bearing and non-load bearing walls are like their wood frame counterparts. Roof trusses made of steel framing also resemble wood framing with rafters and ceiling joists formed of C-shaped studs. A ridge member constructed of a C-shaped stud inside a track section connects the rafters. In a conventional wood or steel framed house having peaked roof sections, the rafters are perpendicular to and rest on the load-bearing walls. The end walls and interior walls parallel to the rafters are typically non-load bearing. Conventional building design with wood or steel roof trusses does not lend itself to expansive vertical interior spaces as the roof trusses fill the area above the ceiling joists.
Steel does not rot, warp, split, crack or creep. Callbacks because of nailpops do not occur with steel framing. It does not expand or contract with moisture content. It does not burn and it will not contribute fuel to the spread of a fire. Termites cannot eat it and it does not provide a comfortable home for other undesirable organisms such as cockroaches.
One major drawback to steel construction, however, is the lack and higher cost of skilled labor at a job site. Screws or welds in assembling the wall sections and roof trusses take longer with steel framing than fastening wood.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a construction system using prefabricated sections which can be made on automated equipment. It is another object to provide a construction system using metal framing for making a building with expansive vertical interior spaces without special beams. It is also an object to provide a construction system using metal framing that is wind and earthquake resistant. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
A structural system in accordance with the present invention includes the following features:
(1) A plurality of metal framed load bearing walls formed in one or more sections, each section having an upper and a lower track and a plurality of vertical C-shaped studs arranged at predetermined intervals between the upper and lower tracks. A support post is connected in line to the ends of each load bearing wall. The support post is formed of a pair of C-shaped studs having a web, with the pair arranged back-to-back along the webs forming an I-beam on a plate adapted to be attached to a foundation or a slab.
(2) A plurality of metal framed roof trusses are also provided. Each truss having one or more sections with an upper and lower chord formed by tracks and a plurality of vertical C-shaped studs arranged at predetermined intervals between the upper and lower tracks. The lower track of each roof truss and the top track of each wall section are connected back-to-back forming an I-beam.
(3) A metal framed roof formed of a plurality of roof sections. Each roof section having right and left tracks and a plurality of horizontal C-shaped studs arranged at predetermined intervals between the right and left tracks. The roof section is adapted to span adjacent roof trusses when connected to the upper tracks of the trusses.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.